hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Elle Urec
Elle Urec-Renner (nicknamed 'Elly' by Holly) is the daughter of Sen Urec and Holly Lund-Urec, and wife of Sean Renner. History Birth Childhood Personality She keeps Holly's gentleness, while also showing signs of Sen's in-battle violence. She is also very stubborn, a trait obtained from both parents. However, she does have soem personality traits all her own. First off, she's a bit more serious than either were all the time. She's known to be calm and calculating in times of crisis, but is prone to panic if there is no way out. She also has her own obsession, similar to Holly's over Ancient Technology. However, unlike Holly, Elle's obsession is with ancient Jedi and Sith Texts, Holocrons, artifacts, etc. Elle's favorite Ancient Jedi to research is the Jedi Master Vodo-Siosk Baas. Abilities Force Powers Elle obtains the Force Powers of both of her parents. Although she is like her mother in that she tends to use the powers associate with the 'Light Side of the Force', she has been known to, on the rare occasion, use the Force Rage her father had, in life, used with great effect. Aura Powers Ascent Mode In 2216, after her father was found to be alive, Elle, trying to defend Sean, Holly, and Sen from Nes, spontaneously began to transform, forming her first use of her Ascent Mode. Lightsaber skills After the end of the Mirror War, Elle began training herself extensively in lightsaber combat, namely the Makashi form (She'd already known how to wield a lightsaber, and was good with it, but far from mastering using one). However, around 2274, Agonon, wanting to ensure Elle's safety after the final death of her father, began training her in the use of a saberstaff, in addition to Jar'Kai, which he mixed with her preferred form of Makashi, allowing her to fight with 2 lightsabers. Elle only uses this technique in dire straits, usually alternating between her Makashi form combat and her single saberstaff. This mixture of forms gives her 3 different styles of fighting to choose from and switch between, allowing her to keep foes off-balance by constantly changing styles mid-fight. In 2298, after Sean's death, Agonon, now "Tessarahk", began training Elle in a variation of Jar'Kai that utilizes 2 saberstaffs at once and still kept elements of Makashi in it. Equipment Being Holly's daughter, it's obvious that Elle would be given equipment similar to Holly's, such as a toned-down version of her wrist computer. Relations with other Individuals Holly Holly is Elle's mother, and the one who raised her. Because of how open Holly is to Elle, Elle is comfortable around her. Elle understands that, when it comes to her mother, she can confide with her anything. Black Streak Being a sentient creation of Holly's, Black Streak is the closest thing Elle has to a sibling. A sort of surrogate older brother, Black Streak did his best to make sure Elle was happy while growing up, and, even after Elle's Force Powers became trained, he still wanted to make certain she was safe. Megatron Because of Megatron's closeness to the Urecs while Elle was growing, Elle has taken to calling Megatron 'Uncle Megatron' or 'Uncle Meg' for short. Sean Renner Ever since Elle started dating Sean, she fell in love with him and really only felt truly happy around him. She's willing to do whatever it takes for Sean to survive, even at the cost of her own life. However, this was made worse when she originally thought Sean was killed, then when Sean was in fact killed. Elle was devastated with Sean's death, made only worse by Sasha's death occurring during the same timeframe. The only thing keeping from dragging Elle down was that her mother, although still depressed over Sen Urec's death from 24 years prior, was able to pull herself out of her own depression enough to be able to effectively comfort Elle. While Elle still is sad about Sean's death, she doesn't dwell on it so bad that it inhibits her, unlike before. Sasha Urec Elle was originally quite critical of Sasha, which led to Sasha's rebellious nature. This criticalness soon grew into an all-out conflict within the family, which only an outburst from Anastasia halted. Since then, she's tried to back off of Sasha, and try to let her live her life. Elle was devastated with Sasha's death, made only worse by Sean's true death occurring during the same timeframe. The only thing keeping from dragging Elle down was that her mother, although still depressed over Sen Urec's death from 24 years prior, was able to pull herself out of her own depression enough to be able to effectively comfort Elle. While Elle still is sad about Sasha's death, she doesn't dwell on it so bad that it inhibits her. Darth Agonon Darth Agonon has visited the Urec household a few times, but, of these times, Elle and Agonon have only actually conversed a few times. Although Elle was initially a little cautious of Agonon, she understands that, despite his Sith background, he now means well. Joshamee Gibbs It is unknown how long Elle and Mr. Gibbs have known each other. What is known, however, is that Mr. Gibbs appears to be Elle's main contact while searching for Jedi and Sith Relics. The 2 appear to get along particularly well. Titan Many times over the years, Titan had visited the Urec household when he needed repairs. It was during one of these visits he met Elle. Elle is fascinated with Titan's stories on fighting the Darkspore and, whenever he visits, she looks forward to hearing of his most recent adventures. Ava Stone and Serra Urec Elle feels a certain level of guilt over the death of the girls' mother, Elle's daughter Sasha. As such, she's fairly protective of the duo (although still refraining from going as protective as she once was decades ago). Jedi and Sith Artifact Collection Elle's collection consists of various Jedi artifacts, as well as Sith artifacts (the Sith ones kept in special devices that keep their influence contained). Artifacts in Collection Elle has collected a large collection of Jedi and Sith Artifacts. Here is a list of some of them: Neutral Artifacts *Numerous Force Crystal Shards Jedi Artifacts *Shards of the Quaterstaff of Vodo-Siosk Baas *A Holocron of Vodo-Siosk Baas *Critically-Damaged Tythonian War Droid Seeker *2 Force-imbued blades *Arca Jeth's holocron *Codex of Tython *Kyber memory crystal *Yoda's holocron *Great Holocron (Formerly, given to the Jedi Order) Sith Artifacts *Carbonite Sith Army holocron (Stolen from the Zann Consortium) (In special containment apparatus) *Darth Nihilus's holocron (In special containment apparatus) *Darth Revan's Helmet (In special containment apparatus, as a precaution) *Sword of Ieldis (In special containment apparatus) *Gauntlet of Kressh the Younger (In special containment apparatus) *Dark Holocron (In special containment apparatus) *Belia Darzu's holocron (In special containment apparatus) *Bo Vanda's holocron (In special containment apparatus) *Darth Revan's Sith Holocron (In special containment apparatus) Gallery Elle_with_Lightsaber.png|Elle Urec with her first Lightsaber Elle Urec's Lightsaber.png|Elle Urec's first Lightsaber Elle.png|Elle with one of her Disc Blades Trivia *Elle's middle name is an obvious reference to who her appearance is designed (or rather copied) after. Category:Main Characters